BACK
by justelf
Summary: "Aku ingin pulang." - Kibum


BACK

Cast : all member of super junior + SJM (maybe)

Author : justelf

Genre : brothership, family

URINEUN SYUPEO JUNIEOYEYO

Junbi Sijak!

21.00 WKS

" Super Junior kembali memborong penghargaan SBS Gayo Daejun tahun ini. Bagaimanakah perasaan kalian?"

" Tentu kami sangat senang, karena berarti hasil kerja keras kami tidak sia-sia." Jawab Eunhyuk

" Baiklah, silahkan anda memberi sambutan."

" Sebelumnya, seonmureul jeongmal kamsadeuriguyo.." Yesung sebagai member tertua memulai sambutannya.

" Terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah memberikan lagi kami kesempatan untuk berdiri disini. Terima kasih kepada keluarga kamu tercinta yang telah..."

Sj

Sj

Sj

Sj

Sj

Di tempat lain

Seorang namja tampan sedang duduk di depan tv sambil tersenyum bahagia. Saking bahaginya, tanpa sengaja dia menjatuhkan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya. Betapa bersyukurnya dia masih memiliki keluarga yang tak lelah menunggunya. Bahkan ia meninggalkan keluarganya itu demi kesuksesannya, demi karirnya. Sempat ia berpikir bahwa sudah tak ada tempat baginya lagi untuk kembali pulang. Kembali kemana seharusnya ia berada. Tetapi ternyata pikirannya itu salah.

Pikirannya kembali melayang teringat ucapan seseorang lewat telepon tadi..

FLASHBACK ON

_" Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranku?" tanya seorang namja di dalam percakapan telepon mereka._

" _Tapi bagaimana jika mereka menolakku? Bagaimana jika mereka sudah tak menganggapku sebagai bagian dari mereka?" jawab sang namja tampan yang sebenarnya jawabannya tersebut adalah sebuah pertanyaan. Terdengar nada khawatir di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan._

" _Tidak mungkin. Aku sangat yakin itu. Percayalah padaku. Memangnya kau tidak ingin pulang? Kau tidak ingin berkumpul bersama keluargamu lagi?"_

" _Tapi..."_

" _Tak perlu menjawab sekarang, pikirkanlah ini matang-matang. Aku berharap akan medapat kabar baik darimu nanti."_

_Hening beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya_

" _Hyungnim..."_

" _Hmm.."_

" _Aku sungguh sangat ingin pulang.."_

" _Lalu apa masalahmu?"_

" _Tapi masalahnya, apakah aku sanggup?"_

" _Tentu saja! Bahkan aku yakin kau sangat sanggup."_

_Hening lagi.._

_Satu detik _

_Dua detik_

_Tiga detik_

" _Baiklah hyungnim..."_

" _Apa? Kau akan menerima tawaranku?" potong namja diseberang telepon._

" _Aishh hyung jangan memotong pembicaraanku.."_

" _Keureom ppalli marhae!"_

" _Aku akan memikirkannya kembali hyung.."_

" _Ishh kukira kau akan menerima tawaranku."_

" _Mianhae hyungnim."_

" _Gwaenchana. Tapi ingat! Aku berharap akan mendapat kabar baik darimu."_

" _Aku akan berusaha."_

" _Geurae. Kkeunho."_

" _Hmm.."_

FLASHBACK OFF

Senyuman indah kembali ia sunggingkan. Ia suda tak ragu lagi. Ia akan pulang. Diambilnya benda persegi panjang di atas meja depan tv. Lalu ia menekan beberapa huruf untuk mencari kontak seseorang yang meneleponnya tadi siang. Digesernya nama orang tersebut ke arah kanan. Dan secara otomatis dia sedang menelepon orang tersebut. Tak sampai tiga puluh detik orang tersebut telang mengangkat teleponnya. _Cepat sekali._ Pikir namja tampan tersebut.

" _yobeoseyo." _

" yobeoseyo hyungnim."

" _eo, ada apa?"_

" hyungnim.."

" _apa?"_

" Aku akan pulang."

SJ

SJ

SJ

SJ

SJ

" _Sebelumnya, seonmureul jeongmal kansadeuriguyo.." Yesung sebagai member tertua memulai sambutannya. _

" _Terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah memberikan lagi kami kesempatan untuk berdiri disini. Terima kasih kepada keluarga kami tercinta yang telah memberikan segalanya kepada kami anak kalian. Terima kasih pula untuk Lee Sooman sajangnim beserta seluruh keluarga besar Sment yang telah banyak membantu kami. Dan yang terpenting adalah terima kasih kepada teman-teman kami, yang selalu berada di samping kami saat sedih maupun senang. Teman kami selamanya. Uri saranghaneun ELF.. jeongmal kamsahamnida..."_

" _Hadiah ini kami dedikasikan untuk member yang tidak bisa hadir disini. Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, dan Kibum, yaedeul ah hadiah ini untuk kalian. Cepatlah pulang. Kami akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Sampai kita bisa menjadi seperti dulu. Saranghae.. _

"_Dashi hanbeon jeongmal kamsahamnida yeoreobun. Annyeong.." ucap Yesung mengakhiri sambutannya._

Sj

Sj

Sj

Sj

Sj

Pagi harinya di dorm SJ

" Haaahhhh... Baegopaaaaa..! aishh jinjja! Kenapa sih jam segini belum ada makanan di atas meja makan?! Bisa mati kelaparan kita kalo gini terus..." rengek Eunhyuk

" Maja! Lagian kemana sih si Wookie? Udah kucari ke kamarnya gak ada. Sungmin hyung juga gak ada di kamarnya. Paling yang ada Cuma si kyuhyun lagi ngorok kaya setan kecape'an. Emang mau lu nyuk makan makanan buatan si maknae?" kata Donghae. Dan hal itu sudah sukses membuat Eunhyuk merinding.

" Dih! Amit – amit! Mendingan aku mati kelaperan daripada mati gara-gara keracunan makanan si maknae. Ihhh amit-amit.. cabang hyoyeon." Eh keceplosan. Donghaepun hanya memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan malasnya.

" Terus kita gimana nih nyuk?" tanga Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Donghae memasang tampang berpikir keras dengan tangan bertopang dagu sedangkan sikunya ditaruh di atas meja makan.

" Mendingan aku aja yang masak hyung.."

" Emang bisa? Disini kan yang masakannya enak Cuma ryeowook sama sungmin." Kata Eunhyuk menjawab.

" Iya tuh bener kata si kunyuk." Timpal Donghae

" Katanya kalian laper.. giliran ada orang yang mau masakin malahan ditolak. Gimana sih kalian?"

" Yah.. gak gimana-gimana.." jawab Eunhyuk

" Tapi benar hyung. Masakanku sangat enak! Kalian tidak akan bisa merasakan kenikmatannya karna makananku nanti akan sangat enak."

" Ishh berisik sekali kau! Emangnya mau masak apa sih? Kalo masakannya bakalan hancur kayak masakannya kyuhyun sih aku mah terima kasih aja ya.. aku gak laper kalo gitu."

" Ya! Yang berisik itu kau hyung.. aku hanya ingin memasak sate Eunhyuk dan sop Donghae.." kata namja tersebut sambil menyeringai.

" Ya! Musun iri..." ucapan Donghae terputus pada saat dia tahu bahwa orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya dan Eunhyuk tadi adalah sang maknae. Eunhyuk juga terkejut dan segera memasang pose untuk berlari. Agar tidak menjadi sasaran kyuhyun tentunya.

" Mau kemana kau hyung?" Eunhyuk meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Ia tau pasti Donghae telah tertangkap. Dan belum sempat Eunhyuk melarilan diri, tangan kyuhyun telah berada di pundaknya dan menariknya keras bersama dengan Donghae yang telah tak berdaya di tangan kyuhyun.

" HAAAAA.. KYUHYUN AH.. MIANHAE.. AKU TAK BERMAKSUD..."

SJ

SJ

SJ

SJ

SJ

Di tempat lain

_[All] So I pray for you, oh, so I__  
__So I promise you, oh, so I__  
__[Donghae] Yaksokhaeyo modeungeoshi__  
__Geudaerago mideulkkeyo ([Ryeowook] Geudaerago mideulkkeyo~)__  
__Will you come to me,__  
__[Yesung] Na jogeuman deo geudaepume__  
__O saranghaeyo geudae my love__  
__Na eonjekkajina Ireohke_

" Ah, ne hyung.. musun irinde?"

" Ani, hanya memastikan kau masih hidup atau tidak.."

" Ishh hyung! Jangan bicara sembarangan.."

" Hahahaha... Arrasseo... ngomong-ngomong kau sudah berkemas kan?"

" Tentu saja hyung!"

" Baiklah.. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka semua berkumpul di dorm siang ini. Kau tak masalah kan jika aku tak bisa menemanimu?"

" Eh? Kau tak bisa menemaniku hyung?"

" Eo.. Gwaenchana?"

" Hmm.. Gwaenchana..Keundae, na.."

" Wae?"

" Ajik jogeum.."

" Ishh mwoya? Kau bertele-tele sekali!"

" Na jinjja tteolyeo hyung.. Eotteohke?"

" Hhh.. gwaenchana.. da gwaenchana.. Geunyang Pyeonhage.. "

" Ne hyung.. Gomawo.."

" Hmm.."

SJ

SJ

SJ

SJ

SJ

Di dorm SJ

"KAMI PULANG..."

Hening..

" Loh Wook.. tumben sepi. Emang belom pada bangun ya?"

" Gak tau deh hyung. Tadi kan waktu kita berangkat EunHaeKyu masih tidur.."

" Yang lainnya?"

" Yang lainnya pergi. Hanya ada kita berlima di dorm ini."

" Ohh.. Baiklah Wookie ayo kita masak."

Satu jam kemudian..

Ryeowook dan Sungmin memasuki kamar Eunhyuk bermaksud untuk membangunkannya. Tapi nihil. Eunhyuk tak ada di kamarnya. Ryeowook dan Sungmin berpikir kalau Eunhyuk menginap di kamar Donghae dan pergi kesana untuk membangunkan duo berisik di Super Junior tersebut. Namun tetap nihil. Tak ada Eunhyuk maupun Donghae di kamar Donghae. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membangunkan kyuhyun telebih dahulu sebelum mencari eunhae. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin dan Ryeowook mendapati eunhae sedang dijadikan "babu". Eunhyuk disuruh memijat tangan dan kaki kyuhyun sedangkan donghae memijat punggung kyuhyun.

SJ

SJ

SJ

SJ

SJ

KRIIING... KRIIIING

Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan segera mengengkat telefon.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Oh Ryeowook ah."

"Ne, ada apa hyungnim?"

"Sekarang di dorm lagi ada siapa aja?"

"Hmm.. Cuma ada aku, Sungmin hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung, dan maknae. Memangnya ada apa hyungnim?"

"Yesung kemana? Bukannya dia sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini?"

"Yesung hyung sedang pergi ke salon binatang untuk mengurus heebum dan kkomang. Sedangkan di lantai atas tidak ada orang tadi."

"Oke arasseo. Pastikan kalian berlima tidak pergi meninggalkan dorm sedikipun Ryeowook ah. Aku percaya padamu."

"Memangnya ada apa hyungnim?"

"Ada kejutan untuk kalian semua. Makanya jangan kemana-mana oke. Aku sibuk, kkeunho."

"Yeoboseyo.. yeoboseyo.. Yak! Hyungnim mwoya! Aish taptaphae jinjja."

"Ryeowook ah, musun irinde?"

"Oh, Yesungie hyung. Ani, tadi manager hyung menelepon dan bilang kalau kita semua tidak boleh meninggalkan dorm sedikitpun."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yesung sambil mengerutksn alisnya tak mengerti.

"Nah itu dia aku juga tidak tahu mengapa."

"Ya sudah kita turuti saja keinginannya."

"Ne, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah membuatkan jjajangmyeon untukmu hyung. Ayo kita makan bersama."

"Jjajangmyeon? Kau tahu saja aku sedang lapar wookie ya. Kaja kita makan!"

SJ

SJ

SJ

SJ

SJ

TING TONG

"Ne, tunggu sebentar." Seru Ryeowook.

'Ceklek'

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Hyung.."

SJ

SJ

SJ

SJ

SJ

TBC/Delete?

Wkwwkw..

FF ini berhasil terlintas dipikirakku karena seketika kangen banget banget banget sama Kibum yang sampe sekarang aku gak tau kabarnya..

Hope you like it

Annyeong ^^


End file.
